


Unfinished Business

by notthebigspoon



Category: American Idol RPF, Neal Tiemann (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Neal doesn't pine [no really, he would never] and Archie is a really bad yenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions a previous fic, Breakeven, though it can be read without it.

The grand scheme of life doesn't change just because you choose not to pursue a relationship with someone. Not that Neal ever would have said relationship, because really, that's not who they are. Still, in any event, nothing really changes. They play together, they write together and they steadfastly pretend that there was never anything going on in the first place. And it isn't hard. It's not like they're fucking teenagers or thirty-somethings on a sitcom.

The changes are minute and held very close to home. Neal is very good at keeping his mouth shut. Except with fucking Archie and how the hell did that even happy anyway? Having sex with a fluffy piece of adorable [again, he'll never say something like that out loud] was not supposed to end up with him giving them free access to his brain and personal life. He probably shouldn't share that sentiment though. The guys will just remind him of his own unnatural investment in Archie's personal life.

After this thought he notes, with a gleeful grin over the memory, that that investment is what gave him the opportunity to make Chris Colfer cry like a five year old girl. Which he deserved, unfaithful bastard that he was. Nobody makes Archie cry but them, and really, even Cook is asking for trouble if he hurts Archie and it makes its way back to Neal.

It's a little frustrating to never get a reaction from Andy though, and God knows Neal tries. A little more frustrating is that everyone but Andy seems to notice he's trying. If he gets one more 'you're adorable' look or a muttered 'you're pathetic' from the guys, he'll probably go down in LA history for committing bloody massacre with guitar strings.

“Or, y'know, maybe you could just try talking to him again? You weren't exactly wrong, but he wasn't either, kind of? I think maybe you guys need each other?”

“Archuleta, I am not taking advice from you for two reasons. One, because it all came out as questions. You're like Jillian on Family Guy, sans tits. Two... well fuck, it's coming from you. That's enough reason on it's own.”

It probably speaks to how long Archie has been hanging around him that he lets the swear slide. “Because we slept together? Or because it was you who dumped me? Honestly, I think I know you at least a little. And I know the guys. They're less than useless when it comes to relationships. Except maybe Kyle.”

Neal can grudgingly concede that point. And even though he can barely accept the idea on principal because it's coming from his basically jail bait Mormon ex-boyfriend telling him this, it really doesn't sound like a bad idea.

“Fine, bitch. I'll talk to Andy. We'll hug, hold hands, maybe even slow dance. Happy?”

Calling Archie 'bitch' costs him another milkshake.


End file.
